KuraiTaiyu: Legendary, The Super Saiyans
by KuraiTaiyu
Summary: AU, AE, AR. A revision of the Legendary Super Saiyan battle, but way more dramatic and AR, AU and AE. One of the First Fics, Please comment.
1. Faint Cry, Subtle Destruction

It was a faint cry, from the Southern region of a galaxy. No, cry was an understatement. It would have been more of a scream. Would have been, if there was time for a being to utter the sound, but as quickly as it started, the destruction was over. Or so it seemed.

Meanwhile, light years away on the planet called earth, a young boy, with black hair spiked to the front and somewhat drapped in the back, was pacefully flying over West City. Gohan. Flying? Yes, that's what was going through the peoples' minds below on the ground on which they were walking on. Few of them were accustomed to the sight of a boy flying, but the majority were dumbfounded. Since when did humans fly? But Gohan was no human, he was a saiyan, or at least a Saiyan-Human hybrid. Though, humans did infact actually fly. Some of them atleast. This hybrid continued his flight until he suddenly slowed down and began his decent into the large lawn of the Capsule Corp. compound. He was then welcomed by another Saiyan-Human Hybrid, Trunks. This one had purple hair drapped across his head and had blue eyes. He also was older than the first.

"Hello, Gohan", said Trunks

"Heya Trunks!" replied Gohan in his usually cheerful mood. He looked up smiling at Trunks, who was infact looking down with an amused smirk. Trunks found it hard to accept that this cheerful boy- er, teen-, pre-teen. Had just saved the world from a highly destructive android.

"How are you today Gohan?" Trunks inquired, "Are you ready to begin our sparring match?"

"Sure!" Gohan replied, rushing of to a Gravity Chamber a few meters from their position. Trunks walked more slower than Gohan.

'Damn, now that I think of it, this kid beat Cell. What the hell have i gotten myself into?' Trunks thought to himself as he approaced the chamber. Gohan, who was already inside, was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Trunks look on, assuming his own fighting position as well, "Yeah", he said. Taking another look over the younger hybrid he added. "Hey Gohan. No holding back. I want you to fight me at Super Saiyan II." Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan.

Gohan thought for a second, then agreed, "Okay Trunks", he replied, powering up to Super Saiyan, then rasing his transformation to the next level, Super Saiyan II. He looked at Trunks who stared back in amazement.

'Wow', Trunks thought. 'This might not be much of a fight. But I need to know where I stand.'

Gohan suddenly lunged at Trunks, bringing the latter out of his thoughts a little to late to dodge the kick to face. Trunks recovered only to be kicked again, this time in the gut. Trunks fought the urge to throw up his lunch, and threw a chop at Gohan, who quickly dodged, seemingly disappearing. Trunks lept back and kept his gaurd up, scanning for his opponent, who appeared behind him, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him hurtling to the ground. 'It seems that Gohan prefers kicking as a Super Saiyan II', he thought while getting up. Just then, Gohan appeared before his eyes, delievering a barage of kicks furiously to Trunks and finishing with a powerfull drop kick that lauched Trunks a few feet away. 'Dammit! Whats with Gohan and kicking!?!' he thought as Gohan, rushed his opponent and kicked him yet again, this time in the air. Gohan, then transported above Trunks, kicking him in another direction then getting behind him and kicking him in yet another direction. Gohan repeated this process of kicking Trunks around. He kicked him left, right, up, down, sideways, whatever. He even managed to somehow kick him the opposite way he was supposed to go AFTER being kicked. Gohan kicked Trunk's ass around for awhile, then kicked him to the ground to which Trunks had a very hard time getting off of.

"Still want me to fight as a Super Saiyan II", Gohan said.

Trunks flinched just then. He noted that while in Super Saiyan II, Gohan acted just like his father. Arrogant.

"N-no..." Trunks weakly replied, "I've had enough for today... My father still hasn't given me my daily beating-, er, training", he said chuckling a little.

"Good", Gohan stated rather a little too arrogantly. Trunks looked at him, pondering what was going to happen next. Gohan always seemed a little unstable in his SsjII form. Gohan then reverted to his normal form, as his golden hair cascaded back to black, "Cause I'm starving!" He finished, rubbing his head. Trunks stared and began to laugh a little nervously, 'But he's most like his father, while normal', he thought.

Meanwhile, Gohans father Goku was out shopping. Or rather his wife, Chi-chi, was out shopping and Goku was carrying her bags. All thirty-four of them.

"Chi-chi" Goku said, "Don't we have enough stuff yet? I'm starting to get hungry."

Chi-chi let out a soft growl, scaring the nearest shoppers away. "No Goku! I'm not done buying Gohan new outfits yet! Its not often that we get enough money to go out shopping! Plus we haven't even started looking for something for you yet!"

"Erm... Okay... But i don't need new clothes. I like the ones i already have"

"Yeah, the same ones you've worn for the past six years Goku!! You're going to wear something different for a change!!", she screamed as she thrust more boxes and bags at Goku, who miraculously managed to carry them as well. It must've been his Saiyan strength that allowed him to do it.

"Damn you brat!!" Vegetat yelled as he he furiously attacked Gohan. Trunks watched on in amazement as his father seemed to be keeping up with Gohan while he was in SSJII, unlike Trunks who didn't stand a chance. Vegeta, upon hearing of how easily Gohan defeated Trunks over dinner at Capsule Corp., challenged Gohan to a bout and demanded Gohan fight him at full power, Super Saiyan II. Gohan, however, remembering of how Trunks didn't stand a chance, had refused to fight Vegeta at full power, stating that it wouldn't be fair, thus angering the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta cursed Gohan, shouted at him, and even insulted his father but Gohan still refused to go all out. Then, after all attempts failed, Vegeta threatened to kill Gohan, and attacked him trying to forced him into transforming the hard way. Gohan had taken a few crucial blows before finally transforming which, like he stated earlier, turned the fight completely one sided in Gohan's favor.

"Curse you!!" Vegeta shouted as he thrusted his arms forward, charging bright yellow ki into his palms. "Final Flash!!!" he yelled, releasing his most powerfull energy attack at the young Super Saiyan.

Gohan simply cupped his hands together at his side, "Ka-me-ha-meee- HAA!!!", he jeered, launching a blast of blue energy which stopped Vegeta's yellow energy in its tracks, devouring and vaporizing it before striking Vegeta, causing him to yell in pain before falling to the floor.

Trunks just stored there in awe, mouth open, 'That attack is incredible!' He thought, 'The Kamehemeha... I have to learn that move. I could come up with a different variation or something'. He looked over at Gohan once again as he reverted to his regular form and dragged Vegeta back in the house.  
"Put me down brat!! Now!! I'll kill you!!" Vegeta insisted, but he was in no shape to kill anybody, though his pride refused to accept Gohan's help.

Far off, light years away. A section of the galaxy that cried out for help was lost forever..

Notes: This is my first fic... I decided to keep Goku alive at the end of the cell games. Currently, Gohan is the strongest of the Z-group. Please Review and comment, i will update soon


	2. Proposition

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is Dragonball Z, related to Dragonball Z, or has Dragonball Z in its name.**_

_**Chapter 2: Propostion**_

It been a couple weeks since Gohan had his sparring session with Vegeta, in which the latter had been defeated; with Vegeta's pride taking a big beating than his actual body. Also, Mirai-Trunks had been spared his daily beatings by the prince, courtesy of Gohan defeating Vegeta. This had thrown the saiyan prince into one of his 'states of defeat' in which he usually took off somewhere, wherever it is Vegeta goes when has been defeated by someone who he considered to be 'lower class' compared to him, for a few weeks.

While he'd been gone, Trunks had able been using the Gravity Chamber more frequently.

He'd obsessed himself with the Kamehameha Wave, having always been impressed with it's sheer power, he recently decided to take it upon himself to learn it or copy it as best he could. He didn't want to steal the technique, so he decided to develop it on his own, trying to create his own originally, unique variation of the attack.

"Ka...me…ha…me…." he chanted, cupping his hands to his side and drawing energy into his palm. Sweat trickled down his jaw line to his chin, 'Okay, here we go…. 3,184 time's the charm' he thought. He then extended his arms in front of his body, thrusting the air around his away as the energy decompressed and expanded.

"HAAA!!!!" he yelled as the blue orb began to extend itself outward. Suddenly it retracted slightly and flickered before the power of the blast drastically fell. The blue beam then, switched to a yellow wave before contracting and exploding from Mirai-Trunks' palm before exploding on impact of one of the energy absorbing walls. Mirai-Trunks breathed heavily for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground.

"Ahhh… This is harder than Gohan and the others make it look like..." he said, "What am I doing wrong? Perhaps, trying to develop a different variant is a bad idea, maybe I should've just asked Gohan to show me the original…" he then pressed his hands to the ground to try to push himself up before feeling a sharp pain in them. He then brought both hands to his face, examining them. They were shaking and searing with pain. "Maybe I should take a day off" he concluded. He then heard his mother calm him in for lunch, so he eventually got up and headed in the house.

Two weeks later, Krillin had been planning a little outing for awhile. He figured that if Bulma could throw a party for the defeat of Cell, then maybe he could do something of his own idea. He was planning a little pick nick; he had enjoyed the cookout that Bulma threw and decided to do something a little different. Plus he always thought that food tasted better when ate out in the wilderness. His old teacher, Master Roshi, had gone with him to help, and Yamcha and Tien had arrived a little later to finish the set-up and after awhile, Trunks had arrived with his mother and Gohan had also made it. Goku and Chi-chi were out shopping for things for Gohan's birthday, so they said they might be a little late. Vegeta had returned from his little journey a couple days earlier and decided to accompany his mate after a much heated argument.

Yamcha and Tien were enjoying a light sparing match as Krillin flipped burgers when suddenly, the sky darkened and a huge ship slowly made its decent towards earth. The Z-fighters looked up in shock and confusion as the ship landed a few hundred feet away from them.

"Oh no!!" Krillin exclaimed, dropping a burger on the grass, "It's another one of Frieza's family members!"

Vegeta just stared at the ship showing no concern or emotion at all. As the hatch depressurized and the ramp bridge descended he was shocked by what he saw. A small platoon rushed out of the ship appearing to be securing a perimeter followed shortly by two men. _With tails._ Vegeta then turned his whole body towards the two, his interest and attention having finally been aroused. The two men slowly walked towards the saiyan prince before the closer and smaller one knelled; he had a short goatee and he wore a cape and outfit similar to Piccolo's. He looked up to the other who hadn't bowed but just stood there staring right through the prince into nothing; he was a little skinny in the prince's eyes and he had wild black hair, much like Kakarot's but a little longer. The knelling saiyan was the one who spoke up.

"Prince Vegeta" he started as her rose, "I am Paraguas, Elite Commander of the late Saiyan Army-"

"I know who you are" Vegeta interjected, "I just didn't know you were still alive"

"Oh, I see my lord" Paraguas responded, "Well, yes, I am still alive, and I have come to you, my Prince, with a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Vegeta replied quite smugly, seemingly uninterested.

"I have acquired a new planet, on which I hope the restore the saiyan empire, with you as King, my Prince."

"Hmph! Keep your damned planet! I want no part of this!" Vegeta croaked, turning away. He'd now completely lost all interest in the conversation. Planet Vejita was gone, and no doppelganger planet could replace it. He was completely insulted that this fool had even approached him with such a proposition.

"Wait Prince Vegeta," Paraguas pleaded, "I have something else that you might want to know"

"What is it?" said Vegeta, obviously losing his patience.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan is terrorizing the surrounding planets in the galaxy of New Vejita" Paraguas informed, "I was wondering if you could deal with this situation sire, as only someone with such royal saiyan blood could posses such power to quell this conflict."

Bulma made a disgusted looking face as did Chi-chi, the other fighters raised an eye-brow. But Vegeta, having had his ego stroked the right way, smirked and had apparently changed his mind. "Okay, Paraguas, you've caught my attention" he said, "I will quiet this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' with the power of a Royal Super Saiyan. I also feel that this will be the perfect challenge to test my full power. I will accompany you back to new Vejita." Vegeta finished.

"Ah, perfect" said Paraguas, "We will leave immediately" He turned to return the ship, the soldiers already having reboarded it.

"I'm coming too dad!" said Trunks rushing after his father,

"Me too!" said Gohan, also following. Krillin decided to go ahead also as did Tien and Yamcha.

Vegeta just sneered, "Hmph! Do what you want, just don't get in my way!"

With that, everyone had boarded the ship, and it took off into the air, headed for the troubled galaxy at the mercy of a legendary super saiyan…

**Please read and review,**


End file.
